Born To Be What We Are
by LongLostTwinOfIsabellaSwan
Summary: A new member of the Sohma family reappears after five years. OC. The circumstances of her leaving and returning are mysterious. As is so much more. Is she the answer Tohru and the Zodiac have been looking for? Or just another question to haunt them all?
1. Part One: Reina's Home

**BORN TO BE WHAT WE ARE**

**Part One**

**_Reina's Home..._**

It all began when Ayame  
the most volatile and melodramatic of them all  
burst into Shigure's office with tears in his eyes  
streaming down his face.

The dog didn't react worriedly  
sitting back, watching Ayame  
over reading glasses  
used to such behavior.

"Aaya, what's wrong?"  
His inquiry was calm, careful  
curious  
and patient.

Ayame threw himself into Shigure's arms  
which widened the dog's eyes a bit  
and began to sob  
another new occurrence.

"It's Reina," he whispered.

Immediately his lifelong friend stiffened  
eyes now wide  
frozen and breathless.

"...She's hurt," he finished.

Shigure's first reaction was one of anger  
at Ayame for worrying him  
though mostly at life  
for bring back The Beloved under such conditions.

**A moment...**

Hatori found them there  
the dog screaming and kicking the Snake  
in blind rage  
loud enough to wake the dead  
and give Tohru a heart-attack  
had she not been at school.

The dragon was calm, cool  
collected  
he watched with a detached expression  
waiting.

Finally, he intervened:  
"Shigure, enough. The car's running. Let's go."

The other two of the Mabudachi Trio  
followed the doctor  
without another word.

**A while...**

It was for this that  
the high schoolers  
Tohru and Kyo and Yuki  
along with tag-a-longs Momiji and Hatsuharu  
found the home deserted  
a few hours later.

Shigure's office looked a mess  
more so than usual  
as if someone had broken in...

Tohru began to panic.

Luckily, Hatori  
the smart one  
had left a note  
which Haru found.

"_Dear Children_," he read:  
"_Shigure is well. We all are. Ayame and I came to pick him up.  
Meet us at the main house. You know the building.  
Reina's come home and you must come right away._"

Towards the end, he paled  
worse than usual  
his voice fading away  
eyes wide  
dropping the note before the end.

Kyo snatched it up hurriedly.

"_Bring Tohru with you,_" Yuki finished  
sneaking up behind the cat  
and taking it away.

For once, Kyo could care less.  
"Reina!" he rejoiced. "Whoo!"

Yuki smiled a small smile himself.  
Haru bent his head and covered his eyes  
as if sobbing.  
Momiji looked cute and confused...  
...along with Tohru.

"Um..." she trailed off, feeling rude.  
"Who is...Reina?"

No one heard her.

"Let's go," Yuki said  
hurriedly  
a new emotion for him  
a fever alighting his face  
and his eyes.

Kyo glared at Yuki.  
"Where?"

The rat gave the cat a look that shouted:  
_You dumbass._

Aloud, he replied:  
"Kazuma's, idiot."

Haru was the first to acknowledge the lost Tohru  
and Momiji  
his voice calm and sweet  
gentle and loving  
like they had never heard it before.

"Reina is the juunishi's only ally against Akito...  
...and she's finally home."

**To be continued...**

Anybody reading this story should already know the characters and such, as well as being aware of the fact that "Reina" is property of _me_ and cannot be used by anyone else for any reason. There may, in time, be some spoilers from up to the 18th volume, though I doubt it will even go that far, even as I read more of the series. DO NOT PUT ANY SPOILERS IN THE COMMENTS THAT MIGHT RUIN ANYTHING FOR ME, and proceed cautiously. And enjoy!

Originally found here: More chapters and information can be located at the links on the bottom of the page. I believe that is all...for now. Toodles.


	2. Part Two: The Walk Over

**BORN TO BE WHAT WE ARE**

**Part Two**

_**The Walk Over...**_

Everybody's mind was busy  
on the way over to Shishou's home.

Tohru's mind was on the mystery.  
_Who is Reina, really?  
How is she related to the Sohma family?  
Can she really help The Cursed?_

Yuki's mind was on the wonder.  
_Reina's home! It's been so long...  
What will I say?  
What will she do?_

Kyo's mind was a burst of excited thoughts.  
_Maybe she and Kazuma will finally get together!  
Maybe she'll stay forever!  
Maybe she'll free us all!_

Momiji's mind was on his memories.  
_I can't remember her...  
The name rings a bell...  
Why do I feel so...happy?_

Haru was on only one who knew the whole truth.  
_Did Akito try to kill her? How bad is her condition?  
Will she stay long? Will she break?  
Will this all end...or will she?_

The walk over took forever...

**Elsewhere...**

Hatori closed the door  
gently  
behind himself.

Shigure and Ayame  
waiting  
outside  
impatiently  
looked at him with wide, frightened eyes  
and bitten lips  
like little kids.

Hatori smiled a sad  
sad  
smile.  
"She's fine," he assured them.  
"She needs her rest. Don't you-"

It was too late.  
_...go in there..._ hadn't been said, it didn't exist.  
The grown boys burst through the door  
and towards the cot.

A loving chuckle greeted them  
from the mouth of the shadowed, still  
figure laying down  
on the floor.

"Hello," she whispered  
as composed as Hatori  
when they leaped upon her  
crying with joy  
despite her condition.

Hatori shook his head from the doorway.

Two weak, thin arms  
reached up and  
hugged the Mabudachi Idiots close.  
"Cut them some slack," Reina requested  
her voice too sweet to resist.  
"This is what I love about them."

She coughed, once  
and hugged the Dog and the Snake closer.

**To be continued...**

Reina still belongs to me. See first part for more info at the bottom. Any questions, review. Please leave some sort of comment. Hope you continue to enjoy!


	3. Part Three: Reunited

**BORN TO BE WHAT WE ARE**

**Part Three**

_**Reunited...**_

Kazuma met  
the mismatched group of teenagers  
at the front of his estate  
seemingly oblivious as always.

"My, my, aren't you lot a sight," he remarked  
good-naturedly  
watering can in one hand.

They really were:  
Yuki in pristine school uniform  
Class President;  
Kyo in camoflage pants  
Ready-To-Train;  
Haru in all black  
Rebel With A Cause;  
Momiji in girl clothes  
'nough said;  
Tohru, plain and glowing  
with sweetness.

"Where is she?" Yuki and Kyo  
almost shouted  
in odd, passionate unison  
ignoring each other flawlessly  
a bigger purpose in mind.

Kazume chuckled  
but didn't defy their request  
knowing how on edge they were  
ready to explode forth  
with energy to fight  
each other.

"Inside. You'll want-"  
Too late. They were off  
sprinting.

Kazuma chuckled  
and turned to the others  
which amounted to Tohru and Momiji  
as Haru had wandered off  
at his own pace.

"Take this path, it'll bring you around to the side house where Reina is."  
He smiled at them.  
"You're in for a real treat," he finished  
and walked off  
leaving the Onigiri and the Rabbit  
as confused and cute  
as ever.

**A minute...**

Hatori was smoking a cigarette  
like there was no tomorrow  
standing outside the side house  
where Kyo and Yuki found him  
fevered  
at the same time that Tohru and Momiji  
sauntered up  
Haru having made it there long before.

No time to care.

"Where is she?" Kyo roared.  
Yuki elbowed him  
though if Kyo wasn't more used to being loud  
and therefore quicker at it  
he would have shouted himself.

Hatori rolled his eyes.  
"Perhaps you should calm down before-"

Meant to be ignored and interrupted  
forever, it seemed  
the door behind him burst open  
and out erupted the now  
less-uncalm Snake  
and always-sly Dog.

They didn't get time to speak  
before Kyo ran in  
Yuki right behind  
Haru less enthusiastic.

Hatori sighed and nodded  
to the silently questioning  
Tohru and Momiji.  
"Enter if you'd like," he invited  
stamping out his smoke and  
going inside himself.

**Within...**

The room was dark.  
The shades drawn over the windows.  
No light leaked in.  
Gloomy, depressive.  
Dark clutched the hearts of all...

...until Ayame fell upon Reina sobbing.  
Her face was hidden by shadow  
but her hand rose up to stroke his hair  
as the Snake clung to her tighter.

"He's been doing that on and off  
ever since we got here," Shigure explained.

"Longer," Hatori contributed  
from behind.  
"Ever since she arrived.  
He was here with me then."

No one asked any questions  
for the moment.  
Yuki, Kyo, Haru  
too apprehensive;  
Momiji  
too confused and  
oddly somber;  
Tohru  
too polite  
and awkwardly  
out-of-place.

"Shhh," came the comforting voice  
that could only be Reina's.  
"Hush, dear, it's all alright  
he doesn't hate you."

Yuki couldn't see her  
but he could feel Reina's eyes on him  
and he swallowed heavily.  
The situation was transparent  
and Ayame froze in sound and sobs.

Then Tohru coughed  
not on purpose, like some people might  
to call attention to themselves  
or shatter an awkward moment.

Tohru coughed on accident  
from breathing in disturbed dust.  
Suddenly all eyes were on her  
attention diverted  
and she flushed bright red  
even more awkward than before.

Her head bowed  
and Reina noticed the outsider for the first time.

"Hello," she breathed  
a smile in her voice  
and shock on her lips.  
"Who is this?"  
Her voice held implications  
hopes  
assumptions  
that made Yuki and Kyo blush  
and bow their heads  
at the same time.

Shigure's eyes lit up  
in imagined deviltry.  
"Tohru. Yuki found her. She's been living  
with us, and is the reason Kyo has  
rejoined the 'human' race."  
He chuckled  
excessively casual.  
"You've missed a lot."

Reina chuckled herself  
the sound much kinder  
and comforting, like a  
mother's should be.

"I see. Well then,  
Miss Tohru,  
pleased to meet your accquaintance."

Reina sat up  
freeing her face from shadow.

**To be continued...**

Reina is mine. At the bottom of the first part more is explained. Just feel like I should reiterate. Enjoy.


End file.
